A Little Bit of Insanity
by Veralidaine Sarrasri
Summary: Read to find out! (only if you like CoM and TCO)
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Now I am a bit hyper, but I got this idea. How many 'I Go To Tortall And Save The World' fics have you seen/read? I'll answer that for you. LOADS! Now, how many 'I Go To Emayln' fics have you seen/read. I'll answer this for me. NONE! So here one is. If you want me to include you, I'll gladly do so if you leave me a review to tell me what you want to be called, and what you look like. Thankies! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
A group of teenagers slowly climbed the stairs of the apartment complex in NYC. "Shhhh!" one called "We're almost there!" There were some excited giggles, and some Hush!es, but it cleared up instantly. They got to floor number 3 and crept down the hall in a single file line. They stopped at apartment number 350 and a short girl stepped out of the group. She knocked on the door, and stepped back into the group.  
  
Tamora Pierce, more commonly known as Tammy, Heard a knock on her apartment door. She almost groaned. Not another group of hyper teenage girls wanting to go to Tortall! She got out of bed and went to the door. When she opened it, there was just what she expected, a group of teenagers each one dressed in black. "Listen, if you wnat to go to Tortall, I'll tell you, but let me get some rest." One of the girls in the back squealed. "I knew there was a Tortall!" she whispered to another. A short girl stepped forward and glared her into silence. "Who said we wanted to go to Tortall?" She asked Tammy. "That's what all the other want!" Tammy sighed. "We don't." The girl said. "Well, what do you want?!?" Tammy asked, a littel grumpy that she had been woken up. "We want to go to Emayln." she said. A chorus of Yeahs, and Uh- huhs came from the group behind her. Tammy was surprised. No one had asked her that before. "Alright" she said "If I show you will you let me go back to sleep?" The girl nodded. Tammy took her key, and locked the door. Then the group set out, leaving apartment 350 licked up tight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Good? Bad? Slightly insane? Tell me! *pionts to review box* I'll put you in!  
  
~Libby a.k.a. Veraldaine Sarrasri 


	2. Really Big Holes and Pink Dresses

O.K! Here it is! You get what you want! P.S. NO NEW CHARACTERS!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tamora looked back at the eight girls following her, and sighed. She always knew that poeple would ask where Tortall was, but not Emelan. They had taken her by surprise, and she had been forced (kind of) to show them. She knew that if she said no, these girls would not leave her alone.  
  
"Follow me." She called back to them, as she led them to a part of the basement in the apartment building.  
  
"Ew." one of them said "It smells in here."  
  
"Shut up!" another said, and the first girl yelped as the second hit her on the head.  
  
"Shh!" said the girl who was directly behind Tammy, obviously some sort of leader.  
  
Tammy turned to the girls. "Which one of you you is leading this expedition?"  
  
"Me." the girl in front of Tamora said.  
  
"And you are...?" Tammy prodded.  
  
"Libby," Said the girl. "And these are Kat, Kati, Nell, Willo, Erica, Ginnie, and RoseFyre." She pointed to each girl as she told their names.  
  
Kat had long-ish brown-gold-red hair and seemed a bit violent.  
  
Kati was tall with short red hair, this moment in a ponytail. She seemed to like to laugh and talk loudly.  
  
Nell was about 5 feet 2 inches, and had dark gold-brown hair and eyes that were a mixture of blue green and gray.She seemed very quiet. Tammy didn't know that was because she was half asleep at the moment.  
  
Willo was a medium tall girl with shoulder length blond hair. She was very pretty and thoughts of everyone around her immediately went to 'ditsy blond'. Her sharp emerald eyes told everyone otherwise.  
  
Erica was medium height and had short light brown hair , and brown eyes that looked like big chocolates, behind glasses, when she was pouting, which she was now because Kat had hit her over the head.  
  
Ginnie seemed kind of odd. She had black hair with bright orange streaks and was really pale. She was wearing black, which would have been O.K. because everyone of those girls was wearing black, save for the 'One Day My Power Will Be Great And I Will Rule All The Mimes.' in Glow-in-the-dark paint on the front of her tank top.  
  
RoseFyre was only a little taller than the leader girl, Libby. About an inch or so. RoseFyre had brown eyes and wore really long thin earrings down to her shoulders. RoseFyre also wore glasses  
  
Libby on the other hand had blue-gray eyes, that looked prone to changing color when something was bothering her. She had brown wavy hair a little past her shoulders that was hanging loose. She was about an inch shorter than RoseFyre. She was wearing wire rimmed glasses. "So anyways," Libby said "How do we get there?"  
  
Tammy lifted up a dirty gray rug, that revealed a big hole.  
  
"H-h-how deep is that?" asked Nell, supressing a yawn.  
  
"I don't know. I've never measured it. Now off you go, and then I can get back to bed." said the author, who was very tired.  
  
"You mean we have to go down there all by ourselves?" asked Erica  
  
"Stop being such a wuss!" cried Kat, hitting Erica upside the head again.  
  
"Yeah, we can do it." said Ginnie "Now who wants to go first?" All eyes turned to Libby.  
  
"Fine!" she said. "I'll go first." Libby crawled towards the edge of the hole and looked down. She shuddered. You might not know it from looking at her, but Libby had a fear of heights. A bad one. She closed her eyes and jumped, disappearing into the hole. One by one, the girls followed suit. Ginnie went, then Erica, then Kat, then Katie, then RoseFyre, Willo, and Nell.  
  
A minute later all 8 girls found themselves not falling but stanging on a small pathway outside a small cottage with a fence around it. They were all so surprised at the change in motion that they did not notice the change in their apparel.  
  
Ginnie was the first to notice. She looked down and saw herself in a light pink dress. If there was one thing in the world Ginnie hated more than the color pink, it was dresses and wearing them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ginnie screamed and started running around in circles, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M WEARING A DRESS!! AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Libby saw Ginnie, and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing an orange dress that looked like Ginnie's but it was a different color. She looked around. Everyone was in the same style dress, just different colors.  
  
Libby's was orange, Kati's was grey, Erica's was purple, Kat's was dark blue, Nell's was black, Willo's was a green to match her eyes, RoseFyre's was red, and Ginnie's was, as you know, pink.  
  
"CALM DOWN, WOMAN!" shouted Willo, with a voice to match Ginnie's. Ginnie quieted instantly, looking at Willo in astonishment.  
  
"I never knew you could shout so loud..." Ginnie muttered. Just as Willo was about to retort, four small figures, three female and one male, and a very angry looking woman stepped out of the cottage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hope you liked......*shies away* And I apologize for not updating if any of you are reading. ~Libby 


End file.
